Alone in the Universe
by limesoda
Summary: AU, ItaSasu, YAOI. Sasuke loves when his brother kisses him, but he wants more. What will he do to get what he wants? Please don't read if you don't like yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Fugaku Uchiha had a heart of stone. His eyes were cold, and his very presence made the room drop several degrees in temperature. In his whole life, Sasuke couldn't remember even one moment where his father had shown him affection or love.

His mother on the other hand, was definitely more caring. Sasuke knew she loved him, but somehow they never really connected. They had little in common, and Sasuke often felt like his mother never really understood him. So when she showed him affection, it never made him feel special. After all, she was his mother; she had to love him no matter what!

But with Itachi, things were... different. His older brother was so graceful and gifted, the pride of the whole village, and Sasuke was in awe of him as well. When his nii-san gave him attention, Sasuke felt like the most special person in the world. If he could, he'd spend every minute of the day by his brother's side. Sadly, his brother spent less and less time with him because his skills were increasingly needed on missions that sent him away for weeks at a time. So whatever little time they spent together, Sasuke cherished with all his heart.

Like when Itachi walked him to school. They'd walk hand in hand, Sasuke chattering excitedly about all the things he wanted to learn, and Itachi smiling softly. Then they'd reach the front yard, and Itachi would kneel on his knees, kiss his otouto's forehead and ruffle his hair.

"Have a good day, Sasuke", he'd say, stroking his brother's cheek. The other kids laughed at the show of affection, and Sasuke's cheeks would turn red from embarrassment, but he secretly enjoyed the way his brother touched him. He loved when his brother kissed and hugged him but it wasn't nearly enough. When he waited for Itachi to return from a mission on the front steps, he was rewarded with a quick hug and kiss. When his father yelled at him and he retreated to his room, Itachi would come and let him lean on his shoulder, soothingly stroking his back. Sasuke's heart would swell from the closeness and he'd feel warm and safe. He craved that feeling more as his father began to get more obvious about his preference for Itachi over him.

Every year, the Academy let out for two months in the summer. Two months at home meant more time with Itachi, but it also meant more time with Fugaku, his father. Thankfully, their house was very large and Sasuke was able to minimize encounters with him, but it was difficult to avoid getting together during mealtimes.

One evening, just like many evenings before, Fugaku was bragging at the dinner table about Itachi's latest accomplishments.

"The Hokage personally told me what a wonderful job you did on your last mission, Itachi. Excellent work, I'd expect nothing less from my eldest son," he said proudly.  
Itachi shrugged, and continued eating calmly. "I was just doing my job. Sasuke's end of year results arrived this morning. He scored at the top of his class. We should be praising him, not me."

Fugaku turned to Sasuke. "You got your results? Bring them to me," he ordered.

Sasuke scooted up from the table and dashed to the room he left them in. He handed the paper to his father and sat down, heart pounding.

"Hmmm..." his father scanned the page. "Advanced ninjutsu, advanced chakra control... didn't Itachi do these classes in his first year? And Sasuke, you're now in your third?"

"Y-Yes b-but," Sasuke stammered to come up with an excuse.

"Who cares about what I did? He received perfect marks, otousan," Itachi said, narrowing his eyes. "Sasuke is his own person, you need to stop comparing him to me."

"He represents the Uchihas," his father hissed. "He has to meet certain standards, otherwise, he's a failure!"

Sasuke felt his eyes stinging from the beginning of tears. He knew it; he knew his father felt he wasn't good enough. All he wanted was to make his father proud, to earn his affection. But no matter what he did, it was never enough. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself, but it was no good. He jumped up and ran to his room, threw himself onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. He could hear the raised voices of his family arguing outside.

"I swear, that boy is an embarrassment to the clan, he's too old to be crying like a baby. I've never known an Uchiha who was that weak!" Fugaku exclaimed.

"Honey, calm down and try to understand how Sasuke feels," his mother said.

"Both of you are part of the problem," Itachi yelled. "If you cared more about Sasuke instead of impressing everyone and bragging about me, he wouldn't be like this!"

"He's not a child, Itachi. He's a ninja and he needs to learn to be strong! If he can't handle a bit of competition how will he survive in the real world?"

"Argh," Itachi groaned. "You wouldn't know how to be a good parent if your life depended on it! Stop talking like you understand!"  
Sasuke's mom interrupted. "Why don't you go and talk to him, Itachi. Try and calm him down. You always seem to get through to him."

Itachi sighed. He was going to anyway; he didn't need his incompetent parents to tell him what to do.

He marched to Sasuke's closed bedroom door and knocked gently. "It's me" he said. "I'm coming in". He opened the door and closed it behind him. His heart sank at the image in front of him, his poor little brother crying into his pillow.

"-Tachi," he sniffed. "Father hates me, I wish I was more like you, then he would l-love me" he whimpered.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Itachi approached him and pulled him into a hug. "Father's a jerk. Do you really want a jerk to love you?"

"No, but..." Sasuke didn't know how to explain.

"Listen, otouto," Itachi said, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you. I love you enough to make up for a thousand jerk fathers, Sasuke." Itachi wiped the tears from his baby brother's face. "He's your dad, you need to respect him, but you don't need his love. That's what I'm here for," he said, kissing his brother's forehead.

Sasuke gazed at him in adoration. In his brother's arms, surrounded by his love, that's where he felt he belonged most.

They sat silently for a few moments, then Sasuke gathered his courage to ask something he'd been too embarrassed to for a long time.

"Nii-san... I feel better when you... kiss me. Can you do it again?" he asked shyly.

Itachi didn't have a problem with that, he loved his brother so much he could have kissed him forever. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the forehead, then on the cheek.

Sasuke blushed and kissed him back on the cheek. "Thanks, nii-san".

Itachi smiled and poked his forehead. "Anytime, kiddo. If you ever feel down, you know you can come to me."

"Really? What if you're busy with ANBU stuff?"

"I promise, from now on, you're my number one priority. I'll always be here for you, otouto. I love you more than anything, remember that."

Sasuke nodded and lay back against his pillow. Itachi picked up a book from the floor and opened it to the page bookmarked. "How about I read to you for a while," he said. His little brother nodded, and Itachi began to read in his handsome deep voice. While he read, Sasuke stared at him, taking in all the details of his body. The firm arms, the muscled chest, his deep, dark eyes. His older brother was so beautiful, just looking at him made Sasuke feel tingly inside. He'd never felt this way before, and he was sure it was some sort of magic. He closed his eyes and let his brother's steady words lull him to a peaceful sleep.

It didn't happen right away, it must have been at least a week later when Sasuke started dreaming of Itachi's kisses. They were lying on his bed with Itachi on top, peppering Sasuke's whole face with kisses. He felt hot all over, he wanted to take off their clothes... then Itachi lowered his face so that his lips approached Sasuke's own. Sasuke leaned into him, lips pouting and ready, but sadly, he woke up before the dream could go any further.

He sat in his bed, thinking for a while. If he asked... would Itachi kiss him like that? He knew that kissing on the lips was the kind of thing only couples did; he'd never really seen brothers or friends do something like that. But he knew he wanted to, with Itachi, and badly. After all, their connection was special. When they were together, it was like there was magic in the air. He wanted to be the special person Itachi did things like that with, the only person Itachi gave all his love to.

He hopped out of bed, and dressed himself to look as cute as possible: his baggy shorts oversized blue t-shirt and messed up hair. He made his way into the kitchen, where his mom already had his breakfast of rice, fish and miso soup set out for him.

"Kaasan, where's Itachi?" he asked settling down on the floor.

"Oh, he had to leave early for a mission, but he should be home by the evening."

Sasuke stared at his rice in disappointment, but decided to focus on training so he could impress Itachi. He spent the day in the forest, alternating between throwing shuriken and practicing wrapping his wire string around targets.

He got home by 8, but Itachi wasn't back yet. He moped around the front porch, playing with some stray cats, glancing at the direction of the front gate. Finally, close to 10pm, he heard the gate creak open and a tall figure approaching.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke whispered loudly and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much, nii-san!" he said, laying his head on Itachi's chest.

"Shh, I'm here Sasuke, don't worry", Itachi murmured. "Let's get you to bed, it's really late for you to be up!"

"But nii-san, you just got back! I wanted to spend some time with you. Plus, I'm 10 years old now. Can't I stay up a little longer, pleeease," Sasuke pouted and stared at Itachi with puppy dog eyes.

Itachi grinned. It was nice having such a warm and loving welcome after a long, tough day. He could never resist giving in to Sasuke, the boy was too cute for his own good.

Itachi pretended to think it over. Sasuke took his silence as a negative sign and tried to convince him. "Please! I'll do your laundry for the week if you play with me".

Itachi didn't need any persuading, but he figured it couldn't hurt for Sasuke to do him a little favour. "Fine, kiddo. But nothing too tiring, I'm exhausted. Why don't you wait in my room while I clean up and say hi to mother and father".

Sasuke happily dashed off, leaving Itachi to wolf down some leftovers in the kitchen, go greet his parents, change into his lounging clothes and wash the day's dirt off his face.

He stepped into his room, where Sasuke was cuddled on his bed, reading the book they read yesterday. He looked up shyly. "Since you're tired, I thought I could read to you tonight."

"That sounds good," Itachi admitted, yawning as he sat down on his bed. Sasuke leaned back, and Itachi's arm wrapped around him. Sasuke began to read softly, hyper aware of Itachi's body behind him, solid and comforting as ever. He read for about half an hour before he started slurring his words from sleepiness. Itachi shook him slightly. "Time for bed, I think, baby brother", he whispered. He patted Sasuke's bum. "Let's go," he ushered.

Sasuke shifted so he faced his brother. "Can I have a goodnight kiss first?"

Itachi laughed, "Of course, otouto". He learned in and kissed his brother on the cheek.

Sasuke shook his head. "Can you kiss me here?" He pointed to a spot lower on his cheek.

Itachi indulged him, leaned in and kissed him.

"How about here?" Sasuke pointed to his cheek, a little further left, closer to his mouth.

Itachi hugged him close and kissed him there.

Sasuke's hand was shaking and his face felt hot, but he still managed to get out the word with a whisper. "Here?" he asked, his index and middle finger tracing his lips.

Itachi froze and he seemed to have stopped breathing. Sasuke's heart sank as the warm bubble they'd been in suddenly burst. Itachi moved away suddenly, to the other side of the bed.

"Sasuke," he began cautiously. "Brother's don't - they can't - do things like that. I love you, but... we can't. You understand, right?"

Sasuke didn't understand. He wanted his brother to kiss him so badly. "You... don't love me," he whined. "You don't even want to kiss me," he sniffed.

Itachi struggled to keep his composure. Should he be honest with Sasuke? Or should he push him away and pretend he really didn't want to... kiss and do more with his brother. _I don't think I can keep up the act, _Itachi thought to himself. _Better to just let him know the truth. _

"That's... not it, otouto. I want to... maybe a little too much. That's why I need to control myself, I don't want things to get out of hand."

Sasuke stared at him, shocked. "You... want to? You think about it too?"

Itachi wasn't sure if he liked where this conversation was going. "Think about what?" he asked.

Sasuke blushed. "I... had a dream... we were naked and you were kissing me"

Between Itachi's legs, something roared to life. "And then what?" Itachi asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"It ended before it got good, but I felt all tingly inside nii-san. I think it means we have a special connection."

Oh, lord. It was all Itachi could do to keep his hands to himself and not grind his brother into oblivion. He took a deep breath, and kissed Sasuke again on the forehead.

"You're too young to be talking about these things, otouto. Besides, don't you want to be with someone your own age?"

"Nii-san... there's no one as... as..." Sasuke faltered.

"As what, otouto?"

"Sexy," he whispered, his eyes intense with desire.

Itachi definitely felt himself throbbing in places that hadn't seen much action lately.. "How do you even know what that word means!" he managed despite himself. He needed to end this quick so he could be alone and take care of his problem.

Sasuke ignored him, running his hands up Itachi's thighs. His hands were inching towards his crotch, which was bulging out of his gray sweatpants. He tried to make a grab for it, but Itachi was too quick. "Whoa there, Sasuke," he said, grabbing his arms and lifting him up. "I think you've had enough fun for one night," he said as he carried his brother into his own bedroom. He dumped him on his bed and all but fled to the bathroom, where he quickly stroked himself to orgasm thinking about Sasuke begging to be kissed on the lips.

_This is not good_, Itachi thought to himself. He was so weak against Sasuke. He loved his brother more than anything. His brother was the only thing that truly mattered to him, not power or strength as much as his father wanted it to be.

His whole life, people tried to persuade him into wanting stupid things, like money and admiration. He was disgusted by the way his parents had so much pride in their stupid clan and their archaic way of thinking. With Sasuke... things were different. There was nothing between them except for love, pure love. He wanted more, of course he wanted more. He wanted to show Sasuke how much he loved him, to connect them in a way that couldn't be broken. But... how could he take away his brother's innocence like that? Everyone thought that kind of thing was wrong, for two brothers to like each other that way. There had to be a good reason for that, right?

Itachi's conscience whirled with guilt and unease as he lay down to rest for the night. People always thought Itachi was perfect, that he could solve any problem. _What would they say if they saw me now,_ he sighed to himself. _I'm so fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that people like ItaSasu, it's a very underrated pairing and on most fics about them look like they're written by 10 year olds. Also, more people need to write in Sasuke's POV. I have a crush on Itachi so I relate more to that. Ahem, enough about me though…

* * *

Itachi had said no. He refused to kiss him on the lips. Then he'd manhandled Sasuke out of his room and dumped him into bed. But then again, he had admitted he wanted Sasuke too…what had he said? _"I want you… maybe too much_". Was he serious? Or was he saying that as an excuse to avoid rejecting him outright? And what was that weird lump in his pants?

Sasuke shook his head, confused. _Whatever… I know he would do anything for me. He's always said so. There's got to be a way to convince him._

Satisfied with his logic, he quickly fell asleep, thinking about the feel of his brother's arm around him when they'd cuddled in his bed.

Itachi rarely acted nervous. He was smooth and cool, able to mask his emotions so well that even trained intelligence shinobi had a difficult time deciphering him. When he was under pressure, when he was being grilled by their father or when he was preparing for an important mission, he never let himself slip. He kept his chin high, his back straight, his walk determined and his eyes proud, even when staring death in the face.

Sasuke was making him come undone.

For example, the next day Sasuke strode into the kitchen when Itachi was drinking juice straight from the carton. His brother spotted him and dropped the carton, eyes wide and flustered. The puddle on the floor went ignored as Sasuke stepped towards him. Itachi actually _squeaked_, and dashed off muttering to himself.

Then, the next afternoon Sasuke was playing outside in the sprinklers. He jumped happily over them, soaking his t-shirt and shorts so that they clinged to his young body. He heard the front gate creak open, then a yelp behind him, and turned around to find Itachi sprawled on the ground, brushing dirt from himself.

"You okay, niisan?"

"Fine Sasuke, just tripped on this crack over here." He shook his head like he was arguing with himself, then got up and stumbled into the house.

Itachi was never clumsy.

Sasuke smirked to himself.

When he'd done drying off on the porch, he went in, taking off his muddy shoes. His mom called to him: "Sasuke! Enough playing for today, time to do your chores!".

Sasuke groaned inwardly. Cleaning, repairing, laundry. Not his idea of fun. Then he remembered. He'd promised Itachi to do his laundry, hadn't he? This was as good a time as ever. Outside Itachi's room, he heard the shower from his in-suite bathroom running. Perfect, he thought to himself.

He went in and headed for the hamper of dirty clothes Itachi kept near his closet. Unlike him, Itachi was meticulously neat and there wasn't so much as a stray dirty sock to pick up. On top of the hamper lay a black shirt and white ANBU vest. He picked them up and sniffed them. They were dirty, but not too dirty. He glanced around and saw the ANBU mask lying on his brother's dressing table. An idea came to his head, and before he could stop himself, he was dressed in Itachi's ANBU outfit, obviously too big for him, and wearing his mask. He stood in front of the full length mirror and tried to imitate Itachi's moves.

"You are now under my genjutsu" he said mockingly in a deep voice.

Behind him, somebody burst out laughing.

Sasuke whirled around. Who else but Itachi was watching him, practically folded in half from laughing? He turned a deep red and tore the mask off.

"You… look… so…DORKY!" his brother managed.

Sasuke was steamed. "Shut up niisan! It's your outfit, how can you say that!"

"I don't look dorky because it fits me!"

"Argh, shut up! You're the dork who tripped over his own feet twice today!"

Itachi immediately shut up. Then he stared at Sasuke's outfit and started laughing again.

"Hahaha! You really want to be like me!"

"Niisan!" Sasuke protested, annoyed, then pounced on him. They both rolled around on the bed laughing, Itachi not really using his full strength and letting his brother tug him around. The laughter died down and Itachi pinned Sasuke to his bed. Sasuke stared up at him and wrapped him arms around his neck. "Mmmm, niisan" he sighed and leaned up to kiss his older brother.

Sadly, Itachi had other plans. He jerked back, just in time, eyes darting around as if he was paranoid he was being watched. Sasuke scowled.

"Niisan… you want to… I know you do."

Itachi shook his head, his eyes looking fearful.

"You said so the other day! Plus, why have you been acting so nervous around me lately? Obviously something's up!"

"I'm just… tired from missions, that's all."

"Yeah, right," Sasuke scoffed. "That doesn't explain you squeaking like a girl when you see me!"

Itachi looked at him challengingly. "I'm not nervous around you, otouto." Itachi leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See?"

Sasuke laughed. "That doesn't prove anything." He slid closer to Itachi and put his arm around him. He kissed his cheek and nuzzled him. "I love you Itachi. Can I stay in your room so we can play together all night? Oh, yeah, my pyjamas are in the wash so I'll have to sleep in my underwear," he whispered.

Itachi choked like he was having trouble breathing. Then he sat like a statue, staring at Sasuke like he'd never seen him before. The only thing that signaled he'd even heard him was the movement in his pants. Of course, it caught Sasuke's eyes, who dived for it. This time, Itachi wasn't quick enough to block him.

"Niisan, what's this?" he asked curiously, groping it.

"Ugnnhh", Itachi replied, his eyes rolling back.

The bulge was twitching in his pants. Sasuke stared at it. He'd never seen anything like this before. He moved his hands to Itachi's waistband.

"Can I see?" he asked softly.

Itachi's head snapped forward. His eyes bulged and he seemed to come to his senses. "NO!" he said, a bit too loudly. He took a deep breath. "Listen Sasuke… it's what happens to big boys when they want… when they feel…" he fumbled with his words.

"When they want to feel good?" Sasuke supplied. Itachi nodded slightly. "That means that thinking about me in my underwear makes you feel … good?" Sasuke tried to ask innocently.

Itachi closed his eyes and fell silent.

"Tachi… it's okay. I feel the same way, I told you the other night. I'm not big like you so that doesn't happen to me, but I still feel tingly inside. That's why I want you to kiss me so badly. I think it'll feel amazing."

"_Sasuke_," Itachi groaned, covering his face with his hands. "We're brothers. It's not supposed to be like this."

"Who cares! I know you don't Itachi, you've never cared about what other people think. That's why I look up to you so much, you have your own ideas and you're not a sheep!"

"You really feel that way, Sasuke?" Itachi looked touched.

"I was imitating you before in front of the mirror, wasn't I?" Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi looked out the window, a wistful look on his face. "Sometimes I wonder… everyone thinks I'm a genius, that I always know what to do… but sometimes, I'm not really sure if I'm doing the right thing…" he trailed off.

Sasuke watched him, taking in this rare moment of weakness and uncertainty. He had to say something to reassure his brother… but what?

"I think…" he began, blushing from what he was about to say, "that you're amazing, Itachi. Everything about you is… perfect. Even if you mess up, it could never be that bad. It's just… impossible, coming from you, you know?"

His brother shook his head. "I wish that was true," he mumbled.

"I have to think about all this Sasuke," he sighed. "Can you let me have some rest?"

Sasuke felt disappointed, but he got up anyways. "Sure," he agreed, and left his brother with his thoughts.

Itachi stopped being jittery around him, but every time he was around Sasuke he seemed distant. Sasuke had to do something about this, and he knew exactly what would work, what would bring out Itachi`s loving and protective side.

He waited a few days before doing something he never did on purpose before: getting his father angry. He went into the weapons room in their house, took one of the special Uchiha kunai supplied by Granny-cat, and went out to train. Using all his force, he broke the kunai and injured himself on purpose, to make his father extra mad and bring out Itachi's protective side. Then he limped home after the sun had set, making sure Itachi was already there.

His injury hurt, so he didn't have to fake the tears in his eyes. Whenever he cried, his older brother turned into a complete sap, indulging him in almost whatever he wanted.

He shut the door and took off his shoes noisily.

His mother called from the kitchen. "Sasuke, is that you?"

"Yes, Kaasan, I'm home".

"Come here, you're just in time for dinner."

Sasuke limped to where they all sat, noticing Itachi smile warmly at him when he entered the room. But then his older brother did a double take and demanded, "Sasuke… are you hurt?"

His parents heads shot up from their plates and stared at him. Sasuke stood at the doorway uncertainly and dropped the broken kunai on the floor with a clatter.

Fugaku jumped up. "That's a special Uchiha kunai, Sasuke, you're not allowed to use that!"

Sasuke sniffed loudly and shifted so the blood would drip further down his legs and peek out of his shorts.

This caused Itachi to jump up to his feet as well. "He's hurt, otousan, how can you care about a stupid kunai at a time like this!"

"Look, it's broken, the foolish child doesn't even know how to handle a basic kunai," Fugaku exclaimed.

Itachi practically roared with anger. "We have a hundred of those Uchiha kunai, who cares! There's only one Sasuke, and he should be more precious to you than a stupid knife!"

"How dare you," Fugaku hissed. "You have no respect for your elders or for your clan's traditions. Hanging around Sasuke so much has obviously dulled your intelligence."

Before Itachi could retort, his mother got in between them. She shoved a bottle of ointment into Itachi's hand and ordered him to go take care of Sasuke. "I'll have a talk with father," she said, frowning at her husband who glared back at them all.

Itachi was more than okay with that. Ever since Sasuke had come into the room, all he'd wanted to do was get him alone and tend to him.

"Come on," he said, supporting Sasuke on his shoulder.

Once they were safely in his room, Itachi rolled up his brother's shorts, wiped the blood away with a washcloth and spread the ointment on the wound.

"You need to be more careful otouto," he said. "I just can't stand to see you get hurt."

Sasuke looked away. "I'm such a klutz, I'll never be like you, Itachi. I can't… do anything right," he said. "And now father thinks I'm a bad influence on you and doesn't want you to spend time with me!" he said, trembling from holding back tears, both fake and real.

In an instant, Itachi's entire demeanour changed. He looked dead serious. "Sasuke," he began, "I couldn't care less what otousan thinks. All he cares about is power and admiration, and I'm sick of being his puppet. You're the reason I'm alive, Sasuke. I live to protect you and give you a good life. I love you so much, otouto". Itachi looked as if he was about to cry himself.

"You don't really love me," Sasuke stated, making Itachi look alarmed.

"What makes you say that Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head away. "If you loved me… you would do anything for me."

Itachi nodded. "I would, baby brother, of course."

Sasuke didn't answer, he just stared at the wall, trying to guilt his brother further.

"Is this about… the other night?" Itachi ventured.

Sasuke nodded, slowly, still facing away.

Itachi pulled Sasuke towards him by the waist. He kissed him on the cheek, on his jaw, on his ear. "Don't do this me, Sasuke," he muttered. "You're so young, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Father says I'm not a child anymore."

"Father's an idiot, of course you're still a child! Maybe when you're sixteen like me you can be called a man, but you're nowhere near that now."

"That doesn't mean I'm not old enough to think for myself!"

Itachi stared at him. He didn't really know how to argue back.

"We don't get to spend much time together," Sasuke mumbled. "We might as well make it special whenever we are."

Itachi looked conflicted, but Sasuke could tell he was close to caving in.

"You're right, otouto. But what do you want me to do? Just," he gulped, "kiss you?

"I'd like that," Sasuke breathed, his eyes shining.

Sasuke's heart sped up as his brother leaned closer. _He`s caving_, thought Sasuke triumphantly. Sasuke thought he should close his eyes, but he didn't want to miss anything, especially not the way his brother's dark eyes gazed at him hotly. Itachi's mouth got closer and they were inches away when all of a sudden-

Click, WHOOSH. The door burst open and their mother entered carrying some bandages. Itachi jumped back as their mom stepped forward to check on Sasuke's wound.

"I'm okay, Kaasan, nii-san took good care of me," Sasuke smiled at her.

"Itachi, thank you for looking after Sasuke. I know he'll be okay as long as you're around." She nodded at him gratefully.

"It's really no problem Kaasan, you know I'd do anything for Sasuke."

"Good to hear, Itachi. Listen, boys. We just got a call from your father's brother, turns out his wife is very ill. We're thinking of going to visit them in the land of stone. Would that be okay with you two?"

"How long would you be gone for Mother?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, about two weeks I think," she answered. "Would you be alright by yourselves?"

"Kaasan! I can take care of myself, I'm not a kid!"

"I'm not so sure, Sasuke. Itachi, do you think you can take some time off from missions to watch your brother?"

"I don't know Kaasan, I'll have to ask…" Itachi replied.

"You work so hard, Itachi. You haven't had a vacation in months. The hokage should definitely give you a break," his mother said.

"I'll go and see him in the morning," Itachi promised.

"Alright, Sasuke, let's go, time for you to brush your teeth and go to sleep."

Sasuke grudgingly got up, let go of Itachi's arm and trudged out of his room. He cheered up when he thought of having his brother alone, all to himself. _I hope he gets time off, _Sasuke thought to himself. _We could spend the whole day together, doing whatever we want._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you enjoy! I'm trying to draw out the tension between the boys, please tell me if it's working or if it's getting boring. Again, thanks for the support.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke woke up and glanced out the window. The sun looked awfully high in the sky. He glanced at his clock. It was already past noon! No one had woken him up. He bounced out of bed and raced to the living room to see who was home. There was Itachi, sitting on the couch, relaxing with a book.

"Morning, Sasuke," he smiled and stretched out his arms.

Sasuke jumped into them and breathed in his brother's scent. "Where are Kaasan and Otousan?"

"They left early this morning, they didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh… well, since you're here… that mean you got time off?"

"Yeah, I talked to the Hokage. When I told him I wanted a few days off he was actually pretty happy. Seems like my ANBU squad mates have been trying to convince him that I need a vacation too," Itachi rolled his eyes.

"That's great nii-san! Now we can be together the whole day!"

Itachi chuckled. "How about I make you breakfast, and you can tell me what you want to do today?"

Sasuke beamed as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, otouto, have you made up your mind?" Itachi asked, watching Sasuke chew on his food.

"Yeah… I was thinking we could go down to the lake for a swim? I haven't been swimming since last summer!" _Please say yes, I'm dying to see you in your trunks,_ he thought to himself.

"Hmm, okay… but don't you think we should wait till the sun goes down a bit? I don't want you to get burned."

The Uchihas all had pale skin that burned very easily, sadly Itachi knew this from experience.

Sasuke pouted. "Don't worry, niisan, I'll be fine!" _You can smear sunscreen all over me… _

Itachi looked thoughtful and nodded, giving in.

Twenty minutes later, they made their way down to the lake carrying their towels, swim trunks and a basket full of onigiri.

Itachi looked away while Sasuke shed his clothes quickly and stepped into his trunks, but Sasuke turned to watch Itachi very closely. Itachi turned to see his little brother watching him and blushed. "Come here, Sasuke," he motioned. He dropped a tube of waterproof sunscreen into his hand. "Put this on," he ordered gently.

Sasuke quickly smeared it on himself, watching Itachi smoothing some over his own biceps and chest, willing himself not to drool.

"-Tachi," Sasuke said, startling him. He turned around and looked over his shoulder. "Do my back?" he asked, trying not to smirk.

Itachi's brows were furrowed, like he was concentrating hard on something. He walked over to Sasuke with a conflicted expression on his face.

Then he smeared some cream into his hands and rubbed, and Sasuke could hardly contain his moan. Itachi rubbed his upper back, along his flank, then his lower back. Sasuke wiggled so that his trunks would slide a little lower on his hips, giving his brother a peek of his backside. Itachi's hands went lower and lower, and Sasuke held his breath, hoping his brother would dip his fingers past his waistband…

Instead his brother reached around the front and pulled his drawstring tighter. "Don't want these to fall off in the water," he smirked.

Sasuke frowned but then he glanced at his brother and noticed him flushing strongly. "Now you," he said, motioning Itachi to turn around. Itachi obliged, and Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed putting his hands all over Itachi's muscled back. Then he reached in front, copying Itachi. "Don't want these to fall off, either," he said, quickly pulling on the drawstring so that the entire thing came out. Itachi's shorts loosened and fell to the ground before Itachi could even realize what was happening. He yelped, and pulled them back up, but not before Sasuke got a delicious eyeful of his balls, dark and already sweaty from the heat.

"SASUKE!" Itachi yelped indignantly. He quickly tied his shorts back and then picked his brother up and tossed him into the water.

Sasuke couldn't stop giggling, and Itachi jumped in, splashing water on him playfully to make him stop. They paddled around for awhile then grew tired and lay back, floating, enjoying the calm lapping of the water against their skin. Finally, they got out, and while Sasuke dried himself, Itachi layed out a tablecloth and took out their lunch. He sat cross-legged so that his shorts stretched tightly over his crotch. His head tilted back as he took a long swig from his water bottle, oblivious to Sasuke's filthy stare. Sasuke settled down and nibbled on a rice ball, unable to take his eyes off his brother's damp chest and muscled legs. He wanted to lean back and let his Itachi crawl on top of him so that their bodies were touching absolutely everywhere.

Itachi didn't notice Sasuke's fantasizing or at least, he pretended not too, as he closed his eyes and took in the scent of warm grass and water lilies around them. This, he reflected, was probably a mistake because then next thing he knew he felt a tangle of limbs in his lap.

He opened his eyes to find Sasuke grinning at him. "I want to swim again," he told Itachi seriously.

Itachi raised his brow. "You sure you're not too tired? Maybe you should wait since you just ate."

"I'm not full, I only had one rice ball! Besides, I want to try something new that I heard about at school."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Sasuke stood up and pulled his trunks off. "Skinny dipping," he said biting his lip to keep from laughing as Itachi jerked in surprised. "Come and join me Itachi," he begged, running his hands down his body. Itachi's face was clouded with lust, but he remained still and shook his head.

"Come on, it's no fun doing it alone," Sasuke urged.

"Too bad," Itachi said.

"Niisan! It's not like there's anyone here to even see us! What's the big deal?"

Itachi looked around, noting their deserted surroundings. He took a deep breath. "Maybe… some other time," he said.

Sasuke lay back and floated. "Come on, it feels so good, niisan. You'll feel completely free." Then he pulled out his trump card. "You said you would do anything for me right…because you love me?"

Itachi looked torn and he wavered as he stood up, walking to the edge of the water. Very slowly, he slid his trunks off his hips, letting hints of his privates show, then more and more until he was completely uncovered. He stepped into the water, sighing when it hit below his waist. Sasuke watched him carefully. "Feels good, right?" he smirked. Itachi ignored him and just focused on swimming. Sasuke was okay with this, he already felt lucky to have gotten so much out of Itachi. Most of all, the image of Itachi completely uncovered was burned into his brain.

The afternoon went by quickly and they left the lake, both feeling pretty worn out, but satisfied from their long swim. Sasuke yawned as he plopped on the couch to watch cartoons. His brother joined him later, swiping the remote from him and changing it to some boring documentary.

"Aww niisan, this is so boring!" Sasuke complained.

Itachi shook his head. "I'm older, I get to choose what we watch" he teased.

"No fair Itachi! Let's at least put on a movie or something that both of us can watch!"

Itachi shrugged. "If you can find something good, I don't mind."

Sasuke went to their collection of dvds on the shelf. He looked through them, embarrassed that they were mostly his and almost all cartoons.

"Err," he turned to face Itachi empty handed. Then he spotted the newspaper and saw an ad that gave him an idea.

"Hey… niisan? Why don't we go out to the movies instead?"

Itachi looked at him, shrugging. "Is there anything good out?" he asked.

Sasuke held up the ad for the lastest hit action movie and handed it to Itachi.

He nodded. "Okay, I don't mind. It's been forever since I've taken you to the movies, hasn't it?" he smiled fondly, remembering all the times they went when they were younger.

"Yay!" Sasuke exclaimed, running to put on his shoes.

* * *

Itachi treated his brother to drinks and popcorn before they made their way into the theater. It wasn't too full so they got good seats near the back. Sasuke noticed no one was behind them and grinned sneakily when he thought of the trick he would play on his brother. It was an old trick he'd heard from eavesdropping on a group of seniors at the Academy.

When the movie started and the booming sound and flashing lights distracted Itachi from him, he gathered chakra into his finger and carved a hole out of the bottom of the popcorn bin. It sat in his lap, disguising the fact that he'd unbuttoned his shorts and slipped out his penis. He slid himself into the hole, munching nonchalantly on popcorn and leaning on Itachi's shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered in the middle of the movie. "Have some too," he said, gesturing to his popcorn, which was half eaten.

Itachi obediently reached out and took a handful. The action in the movie began to escalate, and Itachi didn't pay attention to where his hand was going as he helped himself to Sasuke's bin. The lights in the theater flashed, and cars crashed into each other as ninja leaped from moving vehicles when Itachi's hand finally connected with Sasuke's… private.

He squeezed the tip, shifting the popcorn inside. "What's this?" he said curiously, leaning over to see for himself.

The image he was presented with made him jump in fright.

"WH… WHAT..!" Itachi stuttered. "Sasuke, what the heck!" he whispered fiercely.

His brother howled with laughter. "Hahaha," Sasuke wiped tears from his eyes. He lifted the box off his lap and tucked himself back into his pants as Itachi's jaw dropped lower than he'd ever seen.

"You… I can't believe you…" he got out in a strangled whisper. "We're in _public_, Sasuke. You can't just… _I can't believe you did that_!"

Sasuke shrugged, still chuckling. "It was funny! Your face, haha!"

Itachi growled at him. "You are in _so much_ trouble!"

"Aww, c'mon Itachi, don't be like that. It was just a joke! No big deal!"

Itachi gave him a death glare. Apparently, he didn't like to be tricked. Sasuke began to feel guilty.

"…Are you mad, nii-san?" Sasuke asked softly.

Itachi's glare softened and he sighed. "No, of course not. You're right, it was just a joke…"

Reassured, Sasuke fell silent and they both returned their attention to the movie.

* * *

They were walking home past shops that were closing for the night when Sasuke piped up.

"…Tachi?" he asked.

Itachi looked down at him. "Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Sure, anything" his brother replied kindly.

"In the theater… when you touched me there, it felt really good," he admitted softly.

Itachi's head was spinning from being tugged in all directions. What could he say to that! How could he control himself for much longer with Sasuke was hell-bent on pushing him to his limit? What a mess he'd gotten himself into!

"Would you touch me there again?" Sasuke looked up at him pleadingly.

Itachi's fists clenched, and he didn't show it outwardly but his heart was pounding. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"You were about to kiss me the other day… would you at least do that?"

Itachi didn't answer, but was visibly shaking. Sasuke knew, he just needed a little more prodding before he snapped. They'd reached home and Itachi raced towards his room. He shut the door and locked it before Sasuke could follow him. Sasuke briefly considered using ninjutsu to open it, but decided he didn't want to do too much damage. Besides, he had Itachi to himself for thirteen more days. That was plenty of time to get him to cooperate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wish there were more fluffy Itasasu fics out there, I love this pairing and I hope that people stop writing so many rape fics and super AU plots about them. I mean, what's the fun in pairing these two characters up if they act completely out of character? I know my characters are OOC, but I can at least imagine them acting this way based on the anime. During the flashback scenes, it's so obvious how much the brothers love each other…./ end rant.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting calmly and eating cereal, secretly scheming about what he was going to do with Itachi today. His brother was nowhere in sight, probably holed up in his room.

"BRIIIIING," their doorbell rang and Sasuke shot a glance at the clock. 11 am, a little early for a Sunday morning. He groaned, not wanting to move from his comfortable position on the floor.

"ITACHI! GET THE DOOR!" he called.

Footsteps thundered down the hallway and there was a whoosh as the door swung open.

Sasuke stopped chewing so he could overhear what was going on.

"Yo, Itachi my man, what's up?" a familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here, Dei? Hey waitasecond-" Itachi said, and Sasuke heard some fumbling then footsteps approaching him.

"Got any grub?" Deidara asked, entering the kitchen. He grabbed a few bananas from the counter and started peeling them.

Itachi followed behind him, rolling his eyes. "So what are you doing here again?"

"Well, I heard you were on vacation, so I thought I'd plan a little trip."

Itachi raised his brows. "You'll have to count me out, Dei, I have to watch over my little brother." He nodded towards Sasuke.

Deidara whipped around, noticing him for the first time. He paused, staring at him from head to toe. "Well, well, Itachi, your brother's turning into a little hottie."

Sasuke blushed, and Itachi clenched his fists.

"You can take care of yourself, can't you Sasuke? Better yet, why don't you just bring him along, Itachi? I don't mind sharing a bed with him," he smirked, licking his banana obscenely.

Itachi eyes flashed red. "Don't talk about him like that," he hissed.

"Jeez dude, calm down. He's almost a teenager, you'll have to deal with worse people than me flirting with him soon enough! Besides, you don't mind, do you cutie?"

Sasuke bit his lip and shook his head. He didn't mind as long as it made Itachi this jealous.

"Where are you planning to go?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"There's a festival in the nearby town, an art festival. I figured we'd stay at an inn and just enjoy the festivities for a few days."

Itachi wasn't convinced. "Sasuke and I aren't really into art, so I think we'll take a pass."

Deidara looked outraged. "Only barbarians dislike art. I thought you were more cultured than that, Itachi," he sniffed. "Everybody who's important will be there. There's even a contest to determine the best artist in the country. Which I'll win, of course," he said, the grin on his palm matching the grin on his face.

It wasn't exactly the kind of festival Sasuke would have preferred, but it was better than nothing.

"Niisan, it sounds like fun. I think we should go," Sasuke pouted.

Itachi's eyed widened at the cute look on Sasuke's face. "I don't think it's a good idea…" he said nevertheless. "I mean, in such a big crowd in an unknown city, it'll be easy to get lost or separated. I don't think our parents would be very happy with this…" he trailed off.

His blonde friend sighed impatiently. "God, Itachi, stop being such a party pooper. You gotta loosen up man, try to actually have fun for a change! Nothing bad's gonna happen on this trip, except maybe you getting hurt from the stick up your ass!"

Sasuke clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Itachi looked murderous and poised to use mangekyo sharingan. Sasuke bounced up and ran between them, holding his hand out to block Itachi.

"Itachi… he's right, there's no need to be paranoid. I mean, I'm a ninja, I know how to deal with all kinds of situations. Besides, I promise I won't wander off, I'll stick as close to you as possible. We never go on trips together anymore… and kaasan and otousan don't even have to find out about it."

Itachi scowled. He didn't really have a good reason, other than not wanting his sleazy friends around his little brother. But he knew if he didn't give in, Sasuke would spend the next few days moping and making him feel guilty.

"I guess I don't have a choice," he grumbled. Sasuke smirked and Deidara whooped. "I'll go tell the others then!" he exclaimed.

"Wait a sec, which others?" Itachi demanded.

"Oh, you know, the gang- Kisame, Sasori and Hidan."

Itachi groaned. Those bunch of misfits were the worst possible influence on Sasuke. Maybe he could find a way to separate himself from those guys once they arrived at the festival. But then again, being alone with Sasuke the whole day wasn't such a great idea either… but he'd have to be alone with Sasuke either way, even if they stayed at home. In fact, maybe it was going to be good to be in a crowd, that way Sasuke couldn't tempt him the way he did when no one was watching.

"Alright, whatever. When are we leaving?" Itachi said resignedly.

"We're all meeting at the south gate in an hour." Deidara tossed his banana peel behind him. "Trust me Itachi, this is going to be excellent," he said excitedly.

Itachi rolled his eyes and ignored him as he left. Then he turned sternly to Sasuke. "This trip doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. If my friends tell you to do something other than what I say, _don't listen to them_. There will be no drinking, no staying up past 11pm, and if Deidara so much as touches you, you're to let me know right away. Got it?"

"Niisan… don't you trust me?"

"Not lately! Especially since you've… been trying to provoke me, recently," Itachi said, looking embarrassed to have voiced this out loud.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Itachi shook his head incredulously and ignored him. "Go and pack your stuff," he ordered as he marched away to his room.

Sasuke scrambled to his room, grabbing several outfits, underwear and pyjamas, along with his toothbrush and stuffed them into his bag. He was looking forward to the trip, especially since he knew that Itachi's friends were wild and being around them lowered Itachi's inhibitions. His brother really was too uptight, sometimes it was nice to see him let go of his responsible side and just have fun. His friends were so different from him, Sasuke didn't really understand why they were friends in the first place, but he was glad that they were. Itachi needed to act more his age- he was still a teenager for godsake, not a middle aged man! Having bad parents forced him to grow up too quick… he missed out on being carefree and immature.

The more he thought about it, the more Sasuke was thrilled to have this opportunity. He was going to show Itachi the best time he's ever had, no matter what.

* * *

"YO, ITACHIIIII", Kisame called out as they approached the group. Sasuke had met all of them before as they'd come over on occasion, but it had been awhile, more than a year since he'd seen them. They hadn't really changed; Kisame still had weirdly pointy teeth and blue skin, Sasori still looked like a wax doll with red hair and Hidan still used far too much gel in his hair.

Sasuke supposed he had changed a lot in a year, he'd grown taller and more muscular, and he was starting to lose the baby fat on his face. So he wasn't surprised when Kisame looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, its Itachi Jr," he said. "Wow, Itachi, your lil' brother is becoming _HOT_!"

"I said the same thing when I saw him," laughed Deidara. "Itachi better watch out, Sasuke's gonna overtake him as hottest guy in Konoha soon,"

"Nah," Kisame said. "Nobody can be hotter than Itachi."

Itachi fidgeted with his backpack. "Guys, let's get a move on. We want to get there before next month, don't we?"

"Hahaha," Hidan said. "What a jokester. Of course we'll get there before next month, Itachi! It's only a couple of hours away. Besides, there's a temple in that village that has a special ceremony for Lord Jashin tonight. We better get there in time to catch it," he said threateningly.

Everyone groaned at the thought of sitting through a religious ceremony celebrating Jashin, but they began moving through the forest. Sasuke was proud that he was able to keep up with them all, knowing that they were some of the best shinobi in the land. Deidara made occasional passes at him, causing Itachi to glare and get hilariously annoyed. They stopped for a short break at a teahouse halfway through, and after another two hours arrived at a bustling village set low in a valley.

Walking down the slope, Sasuke could see stalls lining the streets, which were strewn with streamers and confetti. The smell of fried food wafted through the air, and people bustled and gathered in groups to observe different pieces of art.

"Ahh, isn't this heavenly?" Deidara asked, setting flight to several clay birds. "Sculptures, paintings, art, everywhere. And now that I'm here, I can add my own little touch to everything." He grinned as his birds went KABOOM, splattering bits of white clay through the grass.

"Hey, Dei, you did book an inn for us, right?" Itachi interrupted him from his reverie.

Deidara looked offended. "Of course," he frowned. He opened up his guidebook. _"The Pond Garden Inn" has all the modern amenities you'll need to make your stay enchanting and memorable. We are famous for our traditional Japanese garden where you are welcome to relax any time of the day." _He looked up. "Sound good to you?"

Everyone nodded, eager to sit down and relax after their long journey. They reached the inn about 15 minutes later, having to pull Deidara along the way several times from exhibits on the streets.

They got the key to their room, and waited patiently as Deidara struggled to work the magnetic card. He opened the door with a flourish, and ushered them in.

There were six mattresses on the floor, enough for each of them. Sasuke thought it was fine, but he noticed Itachi frowning.

Everyone unloaded their bags and got comfortable, but Itachi stood still. "I don't like this room," he said loudly, causing everyone to look up. "Sasuke and I are going to stay in another room," he announced.

"Huh? But why?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, so this isn't good enough for you Itachi?" Deidara asked angrily.

"It's… too small for six people," Itachi said flatly. "Look, if me and Sasuke aren't here, that leaves more room for you all. It'll be better for all of us."

Deidara started to protest, but Kisame interrupted. "Let him go," he said. "I think Itachi just wants to protect his kid brother from big bad wolves like us," he said, grinning and showing off his sharp teeth. Deidara pouted. "Me and Sasuke were going to have fun," he sighed. "Especially after Itachi fell asleep," he snickered.

Itachi glared at him and placed a protective hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We'll be down the hall," Itachi announced as he steered Sasuke away. He quickly booked another room and led Sasuke into it. He flopped on the mattress and sighed. "Why am I friends with those guys?" he asked out loud. "Now I have to spend the whole vacation making sure Deidara doesn't try to screw my kid brother!" he groaned, covering his face, forgetting Sasuke was in the room.

"Trying to… what? Screw? What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi started, surprised, and turned to look at him. "It means… uh… it means…."

Sasuke had an idea, so he acted on it. He put his legs over his brother's hips and straddled him.

Itachi stared at him,speechless. Sasuke slid his hips up and down and wiggled suggestively. "Is this what screwing is?" he whispered

"NO! I mean, yes, sort of…" Itachi admitted.

Sasuke leaned back. "You're the only one I want to do that with," he said, running his hands over Itachi's chest. He leaned down for a kiss but Itachi was too fast, turning his head so the kiss landed on his cheek. He ruffled Sasuke's hair and gulped, before sitting up and grinning at him. "Let's go check out the garden," he suggested.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm comfortable right here," he said, wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist. Itachi's mind raced, trying to diffuse the situation and prevent himself from getting hard. Luckily, he was spared by the loud rap on their door.

"Itachi! It's us," came the voice of Kisame.

Itachi wasn't sure whether to be grateful or frustrated by the interruption. He jumped up and let his friends in, however. They stood around, grinning at them.

"You guys ready to hit the town?" Deidara asked.

Itachi nodded and reached for Sasuke's hand. "Let's go," he said, and led everyone out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Kisame stood with two giant grilled shark skewers, alternately taking a bite out of each.

"Isn't that like, cannibalism," Deidara asked, shivering in disgust.

Kisame shrugged happily as he continued to devour them.

Deidara turned away and began arguing with a short man sitting at his booth filled with pottery about the best type of clay to sculpt with. Hidan had long since vanished off in the direction of the North hill, where an impressive bronze temple stood.

Itachi was on edge from keeping an eye on everyone, especially Deidara, making sure he didn't blow up anything too expensive. He gripped Sasuke's hand tightly making sure he didn't get swept away by the crowd.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky cast an orange glow on their faces as they moved along the quaint street full of displays, shopping and food. Sasuke yawned and blinked his drooping eyes as they moved to the next stall; they'd been at the fair for several hours and the displays were all starting to look alike.

"Feeling bored?" Itachi smirked knowingly, noticing him dragging his feet as they walked on. Sasuke's eyes widened, remembering it was his idea to come in the first place. He hated when Itachi was right. He shook his head vigorously, and exclaimed, "No way, this is totally my kind of thing," picking up a random piece of art from the stall they'd arrived at. It was a nude portrait of a man lying on a bed of roses. He blushed and set it down, startled, before looking around. The booth was covered in nude drawings of young, beautiful people. Noticing this, Deidara shoved him and Itachi aside.

"Heyyy, these are pretty good!" Deidara exclaimed, his eyes greedily staring at the pictures. The artist, a young handsome man himself, thanked him. "Would you do one for me on commission?" Deidara asked.

"Certainly," the artist smiled, handing him a card. "Come by my studio and I'll be happy to use you as my model."

"Oh, no, I was thinking that my friend here should be the model," he said, pulling Sasuke back to the front.

"Of course, no problem," the man said professionally. Then he noticed Itachi, whose hand was clenched tightly on Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh! Are you two brothers? Both of you complement each other so perfectly, why don't we do a nude of you two together? It would fly off the shelves, l don't think people would be able to resist!" he chuckled.

"We're not interested, thank you," Itachi said tightly as he tugged them away.

"Huh?! Of course we are, right Sasuke?" Deidara said confused.

Itachi growled and kicked Deidara's shin. He yelped and shot Itachi a glare, but pulled away from the booth nevertheless.

"Man, what's your problem Itachi!" he demanded once out of earshot. "The human body is a work of art, there's no need to be such a prude!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes but ignored him and kept walking.

"If I was as hot as you and your little brother, I would be showing off every chance I got!" Deidara whined. "That guy said it himself, your portrait would be great for his business! It's a win-win situation!"

Itachi turned and faced him angrily. "Shut up Deidara! I said no and I mean it!"

"Fine, if you're not interested, what about just Sasuke? He_ is_ the hotter of the two of you, I guess."

"I still think it's Itachi," Kisame whined.

"Sasuke!"

"No, Itachi!"

"Argh, shut up you guys! And Deidara, stop perving on my baby brother!" Itachi snarled furiously, so angry that the air crackled around him.

The electricity in the air caught his friends attention. They backed away slowly and stared at him. Deidara observed him carefully, taking in his red face and clenched fists. It was rare to see Itachi, usually impassive and unshakeable, so unsettled.

"What's gotten into you?" Deidara asked curiously. "Something about this is really getting to you..." he trailed off. He thought back to the conversation they'd just had. "It is because I said you're brother's hotter than you? Are you… jealous or something," he asked, delighted. "I never knew you felt that way about me, Itachi!" he said, leaning in for a pouty kiss.

Itachi rolled his eyes and shoved him away. "Please, as if," he scoffed, giving Deidara the once over. Deidara's pride would have been wounded if he wasn't so curious.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," Deidara claimed. "It's not normal to get this worked up."

Itachi rolled his eyes, relieved they were dropping the conversation. "Whatever. So, you guys hungry? Maybe we should get some dinner." The sun had set and the streets had actually become even busier now that the heat of the daytime had dissipated.

The group nodded, and Deidara suggested "Let's go back to that pub we saw earlier."

Itachi frowned. "I didn't like the atmosphere there," he said, thinking about the shady characters in leather jackets he'd seen hanging out at the front. Not to mention the smokers and general riff-raff that hung around places like that. Not a good place to take Sasuke at all.

"You mean, you don't think your _precious _Sasuke is grown up enough to go, is that it?" Deidara accused. "A little real life experience would do him good. Sasuke, what do you think?"

"Well… Jiraiya always takes Naruto to pubs. If he thinks it's okay…" he trailed off.

"Let's go already, I'm starving!" Kisame said impatiently.

"What! But you just had four skewers of seafood!" Deidara exclaimed.

"A ninja needs his strength," he said, backtracking towards the pub.

Deidara raced after him. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Sasuke tugged his brother's hand. "Niisan, let's go," he urged.

Itachi let out a weary sigh and followed him.

The pub was dim and smoky and clearly very popular. The group was seated on a round bench towards the back, and pretty girls in black aprons took their order and promptly returned with several bottles of sake and their appetizers.

"Boy, Hidan and Sasori are missing out!" Deidara exclaimed, grabbing a bottle for himself.

"Ha, those losers wasting their time at some dumb temple. I'm glad I have someone cool like Itachi as my partner," Kisame smirked.

"Yeah, my man Sasori is a drag, but he gets the job done."

Sasuke listened intently, hoping to get some inside information on the kinds of missions they go on. Itachi was always so secretive about that kind of thing.

Speaking of which, Itachi suddenly stood up from beside him. "Excuse me," he said.

"Where are you going?" Deidara demanded.

"Men's," Itachi said shortly. "Be right back."

His friends stayed silent as they watched him go, then turned to Sasuke with delighted grins on their faces.

"Sasuke," Deidara began slyly. "How do you feel about loosening you brother up a little?"

Sasuke eyed their bottles of sake. "What, by getting him drunk? He won't fall for that. He's not even planning to drink tonight," Sasuke said, gesturing towards Itachi's soda.

Deidara grinned wider. "What if I told you we have a way to relax him without him knowing, or getting drunk?"

Sasuke frowned, confused. "How?"

The blond man reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of pale powder.

"You're not giving Itachi drugs!" Sasuke hissed indignantly.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "He takes this stuff all the time. He just pretends to be mature and responsible when you're around."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Really?"

Kisame nodded. "Don't you want to see another side of Itachi? A side you're never seen before?"

"He... takes... drugs? Often?" Sasuke was shocked.

Deidara laughed. "Poor, innocent Sasuke. There's so much about your brother you dont' know... I mean the guy's gotta relax somehow, coming from such an uptight clan. I would go crazy if i were him."

Sasuke grabbed the vial from him and sniffed it. "Is it safe?" he demanded. "How does it work?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's safe. It's supposed to numb your inhibitions. Don't worry, it only lasts a couple of hours."

Sasuke rolled the vial between his fingers hesitating.

Deidara gasped suddenly. "Hurry up and dump it in his drink, look, he's coming back!"

Spurred on by the urging, Sasuke tipped the powder into the glass and quickly stirred it with the straw. Deidara started telling them a story and Itachi came back, taking sips of his drink without seeming to notice anything amiss.

Fifteen minutes later, halfway throught their main course, it seemed to begin taking effect. Itachi was talking more, laughing more, and was acting... out of character.

He licked sauce off his fingers and grinned at everyone.

"Guys... do you think I would look good in eyeliner?"

Sasuke almost fell over in shock, while Deidara and Kisame nodded excitedly. "Let's get some later," Kisame suggested.

"Yeah, I could use some new nail polish too," Itachi said, grimacing at his hands. "Maybe I should go a shade darker?"

Deidara sighed and inspected his own nails. "I keep getting clay stuck under mine, so annoying"

Kisame looked at his own blue claws. "Why do you guys bother with that stuff, the important thing is to keep 'em sharp," he said, throwing up a chunk of grilled meat and slicing it with his claws so that equal pieces landed on everyone's plate.

Itachi and Deidara's eyes sparkled at the display while Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Even a little kid like Konahamaru could do that, _he sighed.

"Oh!" Deidara squealed. "Check this out!" He took a piece of clay, about an inch long, and molded it into a tiny firecracker. He held it onto the candle that lay on the center of the table. It caught fire and he threw it up in the air, where it exploded into a shower of colorful sparks. Itachi tried to catch them with his tongue but Sasuke pulled him out of the way, beginning to feel exasperated. _Man these guys are immature._

He kicked Deidara under the table. "You could have hurt us, moron."

"Heh, don't be a spoilsport, kiddo. Maybe you need to loosen up as well?" Deidara raised a brow. Sasuke glared at him, while Kisame spoke up.

"Itachi, it's your turn to show us a trick."

Sasuke turned to him curiously.

"My pleasure," Itachi smirked. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat. Sasuke took the oppportunity to study his face. It was flushed, calm; then his eyes opened and there was a flash of red before the world tilted.

He found himself in a dark, pulsing room full of Itachi shadow clones. They were all dancing, and an intense and sexy beat boomed around them while colored lights passed over the scene from above. Sasuke grabbed onto one, looking around, noticing Kisame and Deidara had done the same. He looked into Itachi's eyes, and tried to move closer, but the scene was already fading away.

Sasuke flinched as he felt himself fall back into his seat. Deidara smirked. "It's pretty obvious where your head is right now," he told Itachi. "Let's get out of here- you can choose the club."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "A club? But I can't get in..." he began.

"Use the transformation jutsu to look a little older," Deidara shrugged.

He glanced at Itachi, sure he would see his familiar expression of disapproval. Instead, Itachi's hands were pressed together and his clothes were replaced by leather pants and a sleeveless top. He threw some money on the table and stood up. "You guys should probably change too, even if it doesn't make you look as hot as me."

His friends snorted, and Sasuke gasped at the situation. Itachi turned to him. "I don't mean you of course, naughty little otouto." He reached out and hauled Sasuke up, caressing his back. Itachi leaned into his ear. "Henge," he said. "Let me see how sexy you plan to get."

Sasuke shuddered and transformed, growing a little taller and more muscular , clothed in slim black pants and a fitting navy button down shirt.

Deidara and Kisame's eyes bulged and their jaws dropped. Itachi looked at Sasuke with smoldering eyes, eyeing him up and down. Then, he cocked his head at the door and led them all out of the pub.

* * *

The next chapter will be pretty hot... I think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: lol, I know what you people want... I hope I delivered here. Also, thanks for all the reviews. They really encourage me to continue writing!

* * *

Sasuke deeply wished he had a mirror so he could see himself. He'd transformed into a mid-teen version of himself, and it seemed like Itachi couldn't keep his eyes or hands off of him

Itachi's arm remained slung tight around his waist as they entered the club and he steered them all to the bar. He ordered a round of drinks for everyone. "On me," he announced, gesturing Deidara, Kisame and Sasuke to help themselves.

As tempting as it was, Sasuke didn't want to drink tonight. He wanted to be sober so he could remember all the details of Itachi's behavior. He passed his glass quickly to Deidara while Itachi's head was thrown back, knocking down his own drink. Sasuke watched his pale neck swallow. Everything his brother was doing... it was all so unlike him. He was filled with nervous anticipation about how far Itachi would go. What would he do next? All his previous expectations of Itachi now had to be thrown out the window.

Licking his lips, Itachi pulled Sasuke past the crowd, into the middle of the dancefloor. People moved all around them, shaking their arms and hips to the music, but the brothers were in their own world.

Itachi stepped close to his brother, dancing slowly, letting his hands run over his brother's sides. Sasuke's breathing got heavier, and he tried to not pass out from excitement. He squealed when Itachi gave him an aggresive slap to his behind.

"Itachi... do you know what you're doing?" he whispered nervously.

Itachi smirked evily, leaning in to lick Sasuke's neck. Sparks of pleasure went through Sasuke's body and he felt himself getting stiff between the legs. So this is what happened to Itachi the other day! He instinctively made a grab for it, rubbing his erection in excitement. It felt... so good, he could hardly believe it. Is this what Itachi felt when he'd touched him? He didn't know how Itachi had been able to resist. All he wanted to do now was rub against Itachi until ... until... he didn't know what.

"Itachi," he groaned. "It hurts..."

Itachi stopped licking him and smiled teasingly. "Oh? Am I too hot for you to handle?" He backed up and, to Sasuke's utter amazement, peeled off his _shirt._ He threw it into the crowd, showing off his fit arms, chest and abs.

"Come and get it," he mouthed, backing away from Sasuke slowly. Jaw dropping at the utter display of narcissism and exhibitionism, Sasuke was dying of frustration as he watched Itachi's hands run down his now bare chest, play with his own nipples and lick his lips seductively. God, his brother was hot. Sasuke rarely got the opportunity to stare openly at his body, and he couldn't believe his luck. Those leather pants showed off his slim but strong legs and his lean form. His face had a playful smile that was familiar, but a seductive look in his eyes that Sasuke had never seen before. And all that skin on his chest... he was so beautiful, so perfect, Sasuke didn't even want to blink.

Sasuke made a dash towards his brother, jumping into his arms and wrapping his own around Itachi's neck. He brought their lips closer, always fearing that Itachi would push him away. But he didn't, instead, he met the kiss fully and clung to Sasuke as the kiss deepened.

The pleasure from the kiss was so intense it made Sasuke dizzy. His brother was an expert at moving his lips and tongue in a way that made Sasuke feel like his whole body was melting. He starting slipping, but Itachi's strong arms came and held him tightly. "Mmm, Sasuke," he moaned. "My naughty little brother... "

Sasuke gasped in pleasure as his brother continued. "I can't get enough of you," Itachi murmured, starting to lick his neck again. Sasuke felt completely overwhelmed by sensations. He could smell a delicious mix of Itachi's skin and sweat. He could see Itachi's handsome features up close, hear his incredible deep voice, and best of all, feel Itachi's whole body pressed into him.

It was too much, and yet, too little. "Touch me," Sasuke begged.

His brother shook his head. "No, you touch ME," Itachi smirked, grabbing Sasuke's hand and guiding it towards his crotch. Sasuke felt his brother's erection, thick and hard beneath his pants.

"Like it?" Itachi asked, breathless. "Wanna see it?"

"Y-yes!" Sasuke gasped, unable to believe his luck.

Itachi made a smug face. "Too bad," he said. "I wanna dance some more". He swerved away from Sasuke and moved around sexily to the music. Sasuke watched him in awe, as did many others, and a few courageous men tried to move into step with him. Itachi didn't let any of them get close to him, prefering to put on a show for everyone from a distance. Sasuke was starting to feel left out and annoyed with the stupid guys who were making passes at him as well. When a guy with blonde spiky hair reminiscent of his friend Naruto approached him, he got an idea.

The guy moved in front of Sasuke, grabbing his hips and trying to move in sync. He bent forward and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "What's your n- HEY!" he cried out in pain.

Itachi was behind him, holding his arm in the air at a painful looking angle. "Get away from him," he whispered in a deadly hiss. The guy backed away immediately, and once again Sasuke was in Itachi's arms. "I'm the only one who can touch you," Itachi informed him.

"I only danced with him because you went away!" Sasuke protested.

"I was only teasing you." His expression grew serious. "But now I'm done teasing." He looked around the club, craning his neck, before spotting something that Sasuke couldn't see. He led them towards it, which turned out to be a dark and empty corner.

He shoved Sasuke against the wall, pinning his shoulders against it. Slowly and elegantly, he stepped closer, bringing their crotches together. "Move with me," he whispered as he started frotting their cocks together. Sasuke obliged, trying to move his hips a few inches- but he was so aroused, his muscles had all turned to mush.

Itachi took over, looming over him, letting their dicks slip past each other and grind together through their pants at an ever faster pace. "Feels good, right?" he panted.

"Ye-ahh...love it," his little brother panted back.

"Do you feel that? My cock and my balls?"

"Yeee-sss!"

"You have no idea how gorgeous they are," Itachi informed him.

Sasuke would have laughed if his muscles allowed him.

"I know you're gorgeous Itachi, every part of you is".

"Hmmm...I am pretty sexy, aren't I?" Itachi followed this statement by a rough thrust of his hips.

"Oh, fuck, Itachi!" Sasuke squirmed with pleasure.

Itachi's eyes sparkled as he kept up the movement. "Almost there, baby brother?" he asked teasingly.

"Almost," Sasuke groaned. "Just keep- going," he bit out.

Their crotches were damp with precum, making the layers of fabric between them thinner. The front of Itachi's dick rubbed against the sensitive underside of Sasuke's, making their balls jiggle in unison. Sasuke had never felt anything like this. Pleasure rushed by him with the force of a train. One look at his brother's face; eyes narrow and focused, lips moist with sweat, and his bangs hanging sexily over his face, and Sasuke broke, coming in long and hard spurts.

'Ahh- AhH- AHHH," he gasped loudly as he came. Itachi kept up a ruthless pace, never lifting his crotch off of Sasuke's. His orgasm was much quieter. "Mmm, yeah," he sighed as he came softly into his now very damp leather pants.

Sasuke turned his head to the side to get some air and try to bring his heartbeat back to normal. That- what had just happened- had completely blown his expectations of what sex would be like. What sex with Itachi would be like. It was a thousand time hotter and more explosive than he'd imagined. God, the pleasure. The orgasm. "Fuck, that was amazing," he muttered to himself.

He looked up at Itachi, who was staring at him with a predatory look.

"What!?" he asked self-consiously.

"The things I want to do to you," Itachi told him in a low voice that had Sasuke's stomach flipping in arousal.

"Uh... you know... I'm ready for round 2, if- if you are," Sasuke voiced hopefully.

Itachi glanced around. "I can hardly _fuck you_ in front of all these people can I?"

There it was again, that flip in his stomach.

"No, but-"

"I can fuck you _here_ though," Itachi said, pressing a finger to his head. "Now look at me," he ordered as he lifted Sasuke's chin so their eyes connected.

Sasuke watched his eyes turn red, and watched as the three pronged sharingan turned into the familar wheel shape of the mangekyo.

In an instant they were alone in a dark room with no windows. Sasuke found himself nude on a bed covered in maroon velvet, laying on his back with his gorgeous naked brother on top of him.

He felt a sensation he'd never felt before... inside of him. He sat up on his elbows to get a view of what Itachi was doing. He almost fainted when he saw his brother's cock thrusting in an out of him. "Ohh, ffffuuuck," he gasped, his head falling back as he tried not to come.

Itachi knew exactly what he was doing, each thrust bringing Sasuke to another level of heaven. The whole situation was obviously too much for the both of them, and they orgasmed hard and messily a few seconds later. The tsukuyomi faded away, Itachi unable to maintain it due to the strength of his second orgasm.

Both heaving breathlessly and sweaty, they leaned against the wall for balance. Itachi caressed his face. "I love you," he whispered, tenderly moving a strand of hair away from his brother's eyes. Sasuke sighed happily, and his brother moved in for a kiss. He missed, and ended up knocking his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked up at him, noticing his eyes seemed... a little out of focus.

Something was wrong, he could feel it. "Uh, Itachi?" he shook him. "You okay?"

His brother mumbled something and dove at him for another kiss, again missing his target before crumpling to the floor. "Shit," Sasuke said, looking around for Deidara. They made eye contact and Sasuke waved him over.

"What's wrong with him?" he demanded. Deidara seemed calm and unfazed. "Hey, don't worry, he'll be fine, it happens when he does jutsu when he's on dru- well, you know."

Sasuke glared at him, worried for his brother but also upset that their fanfastic night together had been cut short. Deidara sighed as he lifted his friend onto his shoulder. "Come on, he needs rest. Let's call it a night."

* * *

Sasuke followed him out of the club, and they walked in silence the inn, where Deidara helped lay Itachi down, undress him and cover him beneath a sheet.

Sasuke sat next to him, reliving moments from earlier in the evening. Deidara clamped a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be good as new in the morning. In the meantime, why don't you come with me and have a little fun? We can pick up where you left off with Itachi," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke scowled at him in disgust until he got the message and backed away. "Alright, alright, anyways, feel free to come to our room if you need anything. Ahem, anything at all... " he trailed off, and Sasuke threw a pillow at him before he managed to slip out the door.

The younger Uchiha got up, drank some water and put on his sleeping shorts and tee before slipping into bed, hardly believing the incredible day he'd had. He wanted to keep thinking about the club, cementing the memories in his head, but it seemed his two orgasms had drained him of energy. He dozed off quickly, trying not to be sad that tomorrow, Itachi would be back to normal.


End file.
